


Unfading Feelings

by Seshen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshen/pseuds/Seshen
Summary: You've been friends with the Mokuba for a while. You started to develop feelings for his brother. Should you tell him?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

You and Mokuba have been friends forever now. But it didn’t start off that way. It started when you two met at the park. He was around 13 or so and you where 11. You weren’t even remotely interested in him; at the time you didn’t know who Mokuba Kaiba was. The other kids just flocked to him and you didn’t know why. Even your best friend at the time would go crazy over him. 

You didn’t understand it and got angry when she stopped playing with you. That day you got fed up and tried to fight him. Adults had to separate you both. You got scolded but were still able to go out to play. After that, each time you guys saw each other it was on sight. 

One day Mokuba stopped you and said that he can beat you in virtual games. You took that as a challenge, and he invited you over to his house to play video games. When you went over you didn’t expect a mansion. 

He took you to a game room. It had every game ever made by Kaiba Corp. You were astonished but tried to hide your amazement because you were challenged by your enemy. You guys played a couple games, he’d beat you in some and you’d win others. 

Eventually you kept coming over to play and beat him in games. He taught you to play Duel Monster and you eventually got good at that too. Your fights with him became less aggressive and more like friendly banter. 

The more you came over, the more you noticed that he didn’t really have parents. You just thought that maybe they both worked or something. One day he invites you over for dinner. 

You came over and noticed that there were only 3 plates set on the table. As everyone gathered to eat. You noticed it was you, Mokuba and an older boy. Mokuba introduced you to Seto. Seto was around 17. During dinner her explained how great his brother was. Seto just seemed like a normal teenager to you. 

Years roll on by and you’re still great friends with Mokuba. You go over pretty regularly to play games with Mokuba. Eventually they set you up with a room for you to spend nights when it would get too late for you to walk home alone. As you entered high school, you attended the same school as Mokuba. You guys stuck together throughout the years. 

As it usually goes people would always assume you two were dating. You’d both would just make a face and tell them that that was gross. Eventually you got the idea to just tell people you were siblings to make it awkward for people who asked. 

At this point in your lives you basically were siblings. You told each other everything and you learned more about Mokuba and Setos’ lives. How they were orphaned and then adopted by Gorabuzo. Their adventures and other things that happened when you weren’t as close to them. 

Since Mokuba was older than you he ended up in college first. He wouldn’t be home as much and that would leave you at home alone or with Seto depending on how late Mokuba would return. He was unfortunate enough to get night classes. 

During that time you got closer to Seto. You’d eat dinners with him. It was silent and awkward at first. You didn’t really talk to him much before and Mokuba would always do the talking during dinners. 

Eventually you warmed up to each other and would talk casually. You’d ask about work and you didn’t totally understand everything he said. It really made you feel like a child sometimes. 

After dinners he’d usually retire to his study to work and you’d be left to your own devices. You would spend that time trying to study so you could get into the same college as Mokuba. Whenever you couldn’t understand a homework assignment, you’d ask Seto for help. 

He was annoyed at first. You were disrupting precious work time. Eventually he cleared a desk for you so you could work on your studies and be able to ask questions when you needed help. It bugged him but he got used to it. 

The closer you got to him the more handsome he started to look to you. It felt wrong though. That was your best friends’ brother. So, you decided to keep your feelings secret. 

Eventually you graduated and got into college. You were able to attend the same college as Mokuba. Unfortunately you weren’t majoring in the same thing. Mokuba went to become a business major. 

You decided to go for art. You’ve always like creating things so why not go into something you would enjoy. You just didn’t think you would end up staying up late to finish projects. You decided to move into the Kaiba mansion for college. It was closer to the college and cheaper than the dorms. 

Eventually Mokuba graduated from college. With summer coming up, he wanted to relax and take it easy before having to start working.


	2. Mokuba's Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba graduates and you get to spend some time with him and Seto!

The semester is finally over. You finished finals and the stress of school is over for the summer. Now you can relax. Except today is Mokubas graduation. As his best friend you have to show up.

It’s not like you couldn’t either. You lived in their house. Mokuba would drag you out of the house dressed or not. You could try to lock him out, but he had the spare key to your room. “For emergencies” he said. 

Emergencies to him was any minor inconvenience. One time he opened the door just cause he could. You threw your shoe at him for that. Surprisingly you got him right in the face. 

You laugh at the memory and get out of bed before Mokuba could barge in and pull you out of bed. The graduation is at 2:00 pm and it just barely turned 10:30 am. You had time to grab breakfast.

Still in your pajamas, you run downstairs. Hopefully you got up early enough that Seto hasn’t drunken all the coffee. Probably not, he wakes up at super early. One time you stayed up late doing homework and hear his alarm ringing to wake him up. 

As you turn the corner you see him and Mokuba in the kitchen. He’s already dressed for the day. Mokuba is still in his pajamas and getting the last of the coffee. 

“You fUCK” you scream at him. 

He just grins and gives you the bird as he sips the drink. He coughs it up a bit. Mokuba never takes his coffee black but just to be petty he took that drink. 

“Karmas a bitch” You laughed at him. He got what he deserved. 

You make another pot of coffee and grab yourself some cereal. You sit at the table and wait for the coffee to be ready. 

“So, what’s the game plan for today?” You start out the conversation.

“I have to be there by one and the Ceremony starts at 2. So, you and Seto have to find seats! After we can go out to a celebratory Dinner!” Mokuba said while preparing his coffee. “Wear something nice, the restaurant is a bit high class”

“Okay!” You hated having to dress up but if you got to go with the Kaaba’s to a fancy restaurant with good food, it was worth it.

“Well, I’m gonna start getting ready. Don’t want to waste too much time here chatting.” He chugged his drink and left. 

You nod and start digging into your cereal. 

“Guess it’s just me and you today!” You looked over at Seto.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full” 

“Fine, be rude” you thought to yourself. “You’re stuck with me all day.” You continued to eat your cereal. 

Once you finished you put your plate in the sink and got coffee when it finally finished being made. Instead of staying with Mr. Grumpypants, you decided to take your coffee to your room and get ready.

Now to find a suitable outfit. You had a few nice dresses you could wear but you had one dress in mind for today. Just a simple black dress. With a few accessories and cute hair style you would be suitable for any formal function. 

By the time you finished Mokuba had left and it was almost time for you and Seto to head out. As you were putting the finishing touches on your hair, you heard a knock on the door. You open it up to see Seto standing there. 

“Are you done? We need to leave.”

“Yeah I just gotta get my stuff and we can leave”

You go to grab your purse and phone and rush after Seto, who’s already making his way towards leaving.

“Wait for me!” You yell after him while trying to catch up.

The ceremony comes and goes. You and Seto got there early and got some good seats. Mokuba tripped while walking. You tried to stifle a laugh. You were so giving him shit for that later. 

After the ceremony you and Seto met up with Mokuba. You took pictures with him and his friends and took their family photo. Then one with the three of you. Finally, it was time to go eat. 

The restaurant was Mokubas choice. You’ve been here before, it’s Mokuba favorite place to eat. It was Brazilian barbeque. Server walk around with meat and serve you.

Mokuba loved it but Seto wasn’t a fan. He hated being interrupted while eating and talking. You liked it. It gave you an option to try new things and not just stick to one thing. 

You guys were seated at a table. The only thing you get to truly order at the restaurant is the drinks. You looked around and you picked some fruity sounding drink. 

Soon people were coming around with food. You a few pieces of chicken and steak. Once everyone got food, you all start talking.

“So how was your trip to getting your diploma?” You started. 

Seto snickered at that. It made you blush. He hardly ever laughed but it was kinda cute. You stuffed your face to keep from staring at him. 

Mokuba playfully punched your shoulder. 

“Asshole.”

It was your turn to snicker. You deserved that punch. It was worth it. 

“I’m just glad it was a trip and I didn’t fall on my face.”

“How does it feel to be done with school?” You say before you take a drink. 

“It’s weird. I know I have a job at Kaiba Corp., but I’m just used to doing schoolwork and having homework.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to work life.” Seto looked at Mokuba. 

“I dunno, you come home pretty late and you always look so tired” You say to Seto. 

Seto glares at you. “I’m the only one running the company. Now I’ll have someone who can help with the workload” 

You felt embarrassed and looked down and took another drink. Did your cup get refilled?

“That’s still a lot of work to do” Mokuba butted in. “You’re like a robot with your work!”

“Once you get into a pace it goes by pretty fast” 

As the brothers go back and forth you continue eating and drinking. It was fun to watch them go at it. After a few minutes they start to close their argument about workload. 

You felt your head get a little dizzy and were getting a little giggly. 

“Do you want to slow down on the drink” Seto says to you.

“I’m only on my second refill.” You state.

“They’ve refilled that drink four times already.” Mokuba looks at you. 

You stare at booth of them trying not to laugh. Well that explains why you felt giggly. 

“Don’t embarrass us here.” Seto said sternly. 

“I won’t embarrass anyone” You say confidently as you bring the drink up to your mouth. The straw completely missing your mouth. 

Mokuba laughed at your stupidity and you shyly placed your drink. 

“I think we should get going. I’m stuffed!” Mokuba said as he patted his stomach. 

Seto and Mokuba got up and you followed. You swayed a bit as you walked. You needed to hold onto something, so you don’t trip or fall over. So, you grabbed the first thing you could. You grabbed Seto’s hand. He glared down at you. 

“What are you doing?” He said sharply. 

“If you don’t want me to make a fool out of us, let me hold your hand. Or you can pick me off the floor.” You quietly say to him. 

He looked annoyed but held your hand as you guys walked out. His hands were so warm and surprisingly soft. It felt nice. Good thing your face was a bit flushed from the alcohol or your actual blush from holding his hand would show.

Once outside, you had to wait for their limo to get to the front. You leaned on Seto for support, scared you were going to lose balance. He smelled really good. You close your eyes to concentrate on smelling him. His cologne smelled like Juniper and Cedarwood. 

You heard him huff and grab you. “Here” Suddenly you’re thrown into the limo. Mokuba catches you. You were so caught off guard. Seto climbed in after you and you were headed back home. 

You sat back in your seat. Your head spun around from being yeeted into the vehicle. Mokuba laughed at you. 

“Maybe next time pay attention to your drink” He snickered.

“Yeah, yeah.” You closed your eyes and laid your head back. Trying to calm the dizziness. 

As you guys got home and you were still drunk. You were tripped as you were getting out of the car. Luckily Mokuba caught you before you ate concrete. Seto looked down at you and gave an annoyed huff. He looked pretty mad. 

You weren’t going to lie to yourself. It was kind of hot. You got mad at yourself a bit though. 

“No. That’s your best friends’ brother.” You thought to yourself. “But he’s kinda looking like a snack.” 

Seto walked into the mansion. You looked at his butt as he walked off. Those pants looked really good on him. 

Mokuba waved his hand in front of your face. 

“It’s okay! He’ll cool off after a while. He can’t stay mad at you forever!” Mokuba said it like he was talking to a child that was just scolded. 

Oh, poor innocent Mokuba. He helped you walk into the mansion. As you started your way down to your room, you fought with yourself. 

Are you crushing on Seto? Should you tell Mokuba? It’s not like you had many other people to tell. How would you even tell him? Would he tell Seto? You were impulsive but Mokuba was worse than you. At least he could keep a secret better than you. He did tell the last guy you had a crush on. 

Mokuba helped you into your room and dumped you onto your bed. He laughed at how you landed on the bed. 

“I have to take a picture of this!” 

That was the last thing you needed. You had at least enough control of yourself to get up from looking stupid on the bed. You sat cross legged on the bed. 

“Kill joy” 

“Bitch” You replied to him and stuck out your tongue at him. He laughed at you. 

“I’ll get you a water, I’ll be right back.” He ran off. 

Well that gave you enough time to change and think. You walked out of bed and took off your dress. You grabbed your pajamas and decided to get dressed back into those. You were going anywhere else. Might as well get comfortable. 

How are you gonna tell him? Maybe you’ll tell him another day. Maybe it’s just infatuation. No way you had a crush on Seto. He was so stoic and mean. He does nothing but work. 

Well, he had to care for you in some way. He did help you through school. He let you live here. He could’ve easily said no. Well you are Mokuba’s best friend. The only one who really stuck around. 

You finished getting dressed and went back to the bed. As soon as you fell back onto your bed Mokuba returned with a glass of water. 

“Wow. Didn’t know it did that.” He looked down at you. 

You shot him a look and he laughed at you. He handed you the water. You drank most of it and looked back at Mokuba. 

“Your brother is hot.” You blurted out. 

“What?!?” Mokuba stared at you.


	3. Awkward

You stared at Mokuba and covered your mouth. You just blurted that out. You didn’t even really mean to. Maybe there’s a way to play it off? You start to laugh hoping that worked. 

Mokuba kept staring at you and sat on the edge of you bed. 

Crap. Now you just look stupid. You drink more of the water. The silence between you two grows increasingly awkward. 

“Is it a crush?” He asked.

You blushed and looked at the glass in your hand. “I’m not sure.”

“When did this happen?”

“I don’t know. There’s moments where I think he’s cute and then sometimes he’s kinda mean. I’m sure it’ll just pass!” 

Mokuba giggled. He’d been down this road with you many times before. You both knew that once you fell for someone, you fell for them hard. That it doesn’t just pass. 

“Don’t tell him.” You pleaded with Mokuba. 

“I won’t. I promise this time.” He held out his pinky finger for you. You grabbed it with your pinky and squeezed.

“I will break your finger if you do tell.” Last time Mokuba almost broke his pinky promise you, you nearly dislocated his finger. 

You squeezed his finger a little tighter. “Ow!” He yelped and pulled his finger back. You laughed at him. 

“Just giving you a little taste of what will happen if you break the promise.” You giggled. You were starting to feel better now the water had entered your system. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to tease you about this every chance I get!” 

“Noooo!” You put your head in your hands. He laughed at the misery he was going to put you through. Mokuba may be a good friend but he can be so cruel sometimes. 

“It’s getting pretty late; I should head to bed.” Mokuba yawned. 

You looked at the clock. It was only 10 pm. You weren’t the least bit tired, but the day was probably quite exhausting for him. 

Mokuba got up and walked towards your door. “Try not to dream about my brother.” He laughed as he left your room. 

You were tempted to chase after him with your shoe, but the racket would probably make Seto mad. He didn’t usually like you two staying up late making noise. Speaking of annoying Seto. He’s probably still upset about you being drunk and almost making a fool out of everyone in public. 

Since you were feeling better, it would probably be a good idea to tell him youre sorry! You get out of bed and make your way towards his study. You start getting a little nervous. You’ve done this a thousand times before. Why are you getting nervous now??

As you got to the study, you saw it was closed. No lights seemed to be on inside. Making sure he wasn’t there you knocked on the door. You waited and there wasn’t any response. So, you decided to just go back to your room. He probably went to bed. That’s a pleasant surprise though. He works too much. 

As you turn, you immediately bump into him. You almost fell back but you caught yourself. You look up at him. He looked down at you.

“What are you doing?” His tone was harsh. 

Oof. This was not going to end so well for you. Well it was a good way to nip this crush in the bud.

“I was looking for you.” You stuttered a bit with that sentence. He was always good at intimidating you.

“Are you still drunk?” He glared as he said that.

“No!” You tried to gain some composure. “I’m not drunk. I actually came to talk about what happened earlier.”

He walked past you and opened his study. Turning on the lights he stepped in and sat at his desk. You followed him into the room and sat down in your chair. 

You looked up at him. His cold blue eyes staring down on you. You got a little nervous and trying your best not to break eye contact. 

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I wasn’t paying attention to how much I was drinking. I acted stupid.” 

He kept his glare on you like he was expecting more. 

“And I’m sorry for hanging onto you like a child.” You felt your cheeks turn hot as you remembered how his hands felt. “I shouldn’t have invaded your personal space like that.”

“Thank you for your apology.” You felt yourself blush as he said that. 

“And I’m sorry” He continued. You looked at him a bit confused. Seeing your reaction, he responded.

“For throwing you into the limo.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. You nearly forgot about it. 

“That’s fine! It was kinda fun!”

Seto held back a chuckle but gave a slight smile. 

“If that’s all get out of here so I can work” He said.

You smiled at him. Proud that you were able to get him to smile. This ended better than you thought it would. You got up and walked back to your room. You felt a bit on cloud nine. You were going to sleep good tonight.


	4. Death by Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make this a little longer.

You actually woke up early today. You tossed around trying to get comfortable to get back to sleep. In a half lucid sleep, you hear your door creak open. You close your eyes, knowing it’s Mokuba. “Maybe if he thinks I’m asleep he’ll go away” you think to yourself.

Then you feel the weight shift in the bed. You grumble and turn to face him. You end up face to face with Seto. His eyes closed and sleeping. He looks so peaceful and relaxed. That’s when you feel him pull you closer to him. You tense up and close your eyes. 

When you open your eyes next, you’re on the floor and you see Mokuba with your sheets in his hand. You feel pain on your side that hit the floor and you groan. 

“Rise and shine” He sang it exactly like Kylie Jenner. All you could feel was hate. 

“You dick, I was having a good dream.” You try to kick him. Since you’re still tired you missed pathetically. 

“What was it about?” He looked at you, waiting for a response.

“Uh…” You looked at him. You felt him your face flush and looked away from him. You covered your face with what blankets you had on you. “Gimme a sec to remember.”

He let out a sly laugh. “Seto was in it, wasn’t he?” He tried pulling the blankets off your face.

“Fuck off” You squirm and held onto those sheets for dear life as he tried to tug them off of you. You two continue this game of tug of war for a while. Then you hear a knock on the door. You both freeze and turn to look. Seto stood there staring at you both. 

“Why are you making so much noise at 10 am?” He sounded tired and angry.

“10 AM!” You shout and glare at Mokuba. He just looked and you and smiled. That set you off, so you grabbed one of his legs and took him to the ground. You grab a pillow and start beating him with it.

“How dare you wake me up at this ungodly hour!” You continue to beat him with your pillow. Contemplating holding the pillow over his face. You keep beating him until you feel someone grab your waist from behind. 

You stiffened up at his touch. It was like the dream all over again. Except he was warmer, and his arms were actually around you. 

“Normal people wake up even earlier.” He said that in your ear as he picked you up off of beating Mokuba to death with a pillow. You squirmed a bit as you were brought back to earth by Mokuba’s shit eating grin. Seto only held you tighter as you squirmed. 

“You both need to calm down.” You could tell he was glaring at Mokuba this time because Mokuba’s grin faded away. 

“He started it.” You said while looking at Mokuba and sticking out your tongue. It was childish but you felt a power at having Seto glare at his younger brother.

“I watched you nearly kill my brother with a pillow.” He dropped you to the floor and you looked up at him.

He made his way towards the door. “At least keep quiet until lunch.” He walks out and leaves you and Mokuba in your room. 

“So how was it?” Mokuba batted his eyes at you. You threw your pillow at him; he didn’t even try to dodge. As it fell from his face he continued. “Everything you dreamt of?” 

“God, you’re the worst.” You got up and decided to start picking up your sheets from the floor. “What possessed you to actually drag me out of bed?” You questioned Mokuba. 

“I saw it in a movie and thought it’d be funny. It totally was.” He laughed and picked up your pillow. He tossed it onto your bed. 

You gave out an exhausted sigh as you put the sheets back on your bed. You tidied up your bed and laid down on it. So comfy, you could probably go back to sleep. But, you felt a certain someone looking at you. 

“I guess you woke me up for a reason.” You say as you cover your eyes. Maybe he’ll go away if you don’t look at him. 

“Yeah, Seto says I have a week to fix my sleep schedule before I start working full time at the company.” You take your hands off your face and look at him. 

“What does that have to do with me?!”

“I got bored.” He smiled at you after he said. You were so close to killing him. You could but damn the bed felt so good. You turned away from him and tried to go back to sleep. It might’ve worked but he started whining your name. 

“Ugh… What do you want to do today?” You turned back to him. He just shrugged at you and you let out a long and loud groan. 

After some bickering you both decided to go to the mall. It had lots of shops and places to snack. A driver dropped both of you guys off at the front of the mall. Thank god you convinced the Kaibas that limos weren’t the only luxury car to be driven around in. It was still a bit luxurious but at least it blended in better with normal people. 

You both walked in. Time for your revenge on Mokuba. You took him to the one store that he didn’t really like going into. The makeup store. You grabbed him and practically dragged him in. You go to see what new eyeliners and eyeshadow palletes came in.

You weren’t going to buy anything but you liked to look. Mokuba followed you around the store like a kid. 

“Why are here? You’re not even gonna buy anything. You never do!” He whined and kept complaining as he followed you around.

God, he could whine. But now you were gonna buy stuff. Just because he complained. You walked over to the face masks and skin care products. If you were gonna buy something you were at least going to share and make Mokuba use it too. Since he inspired you to purchase something.

You look at the face masks and back to Mokuba. A sly grin forming on your face. 

“No. No way are you getting me to wear that.” He said as he backed away. 

“Oh, yes you are! Now tell me what skin care problems you have?” You picked up a few and examined them. 

You two spent a good hour and a half at the mall. You got at least 6 face masks and some lotions and a pillow mist from Bath and Body Works. Mokuba picked out a shirt and picked out a lotion because you got the two for one sale. Walking around shopping made you both hungry.

You decided it was time to get lunch. You both were hungry and a little tired from walking around. Mokuba called the driver to come around and drive to your location. You two got in the car and debated on where to go. 

You both decided to get food at a Burger World. They had some pretty good burgers and you didn’t really want anything fancy. You and Mokuba walk in and wait for the server to greet you and take you to a table. 

You got seated and started your orders. Mokuba got a burger with almost everything on it and a chocolate shake. You decided to get a simpler burger with your favorite toppings and a new soda that came out. As you finished ordering you noticed Mokuba staring at some other table. 

When you turned towards the table you saw five people sitting together. Some tall blonde guy, a girl, another tall guy with brown hair, and two goth looking people. They wave at Mokuba and you turn back to Mokuba. 

“Who are those guys?” You questioned.

“Just some people me and Seto used to know.” Mokuba gave a slight wave back and sunk a little in his chair. 

You would’ve questioned him further, but you saw his gaze look up behind you. You turned and saw the tall blonde guy standing over you. He was smiling so you assume he wasn’t malicious. You turned back to Mokuba. 

“So this your girlfriend?” The guy said as he patted your head. 

You glared at him and smacked his hand away. You didn’t know this guy well enough for him to be touching you. He laughed at you smacking his hand. 

“She’s my sister, what do you want?” Mokuba said it a little harshly. 

“I didn’t know the Kaibas had a little sister.” The girl from his table came up behind him. 

You sat back a little further in your booth away from both of them. You didn’t want another person you didn’t know touching you. 

“Look, we’re just trying to eat-“ Mokuba tried to continue but was cut off.

“We haven’t see you in years!” Another one of the boys came over. The tall one with brown hair. You were starting to get a little annoyed. You didn’t know who they were or what they wanted. Mokuba knew them but he didn’t really seem to want to interact with them. 

Then they started chatting about you in front of you. You hated when people did that. Eventually the goths came over too. They were all chatting and saying how the Kaibas probably adopted you after Kaibas last duel. You were confused and angry. Mokuba was trying to tell them to go away and they kept cutting him off. You were starting to get really irritated. 

“Can you all just shut up and go away!” You yelled at them. Everyone in the establishment looked your way. You didn’t care, they wouldn’t have listened to you otherwise, they sure as hell weren’t listening to Mokuba. 

“Me and my brother are just trying to eat, and I don’t know who any of you people are! Leave us alone!” You continued and turned away from them. 

You felt them staring at you and you heard as they walked away. They whispered amongst themselves that you were a bit rude just like Seto. You brushed off their comments. They were the rude ones. You looked over at Mokuba and he smiled at you.

“Let’s get our food to go.” 

You guys got your food in to go boxes and they even had to go cups for your drinks! You paid and left to leave. You jumped in the car and decided to make it a picnic in the park so it wouldn’t completely ruin your day. 

You quickly found a stone table and sat down to eat your food. Good thing the weather was nice. Sunny with some clouds over head. You both dug into your food. Anger makes people hungrier. 

After getting a healthy supply of food and soda into your stomach you look at the park. Not many people were out today. That’s when you realized something. 

“This is the park we used to play at!!” Your mouth was still stuffed with food when you spoke. Mokuba laughed at you.

“At least swallow before you eat!” He chuckled.

You swallowed and took a drink from your soda. “This is the Park we used to play in as kids!”

Mokuba looked around. “Holy shit you’re right!!” 

“Should we play on it for old times sake?” You suggested. 

“Hell yeah!” He quickly started scarfing down his food. When you saw the swing set you knew why and started scarfing down as well. There was only two swings and one of them was for babies. No way in hell was he getting the only good swing. 

You thought you had the lead. You were half-way done with your burger and his had a lot more stuff in it. Like Kirby he just inhaled that burger and started making a run for it with his drink. You ditched your burger and made a mad dash for it. 

“Curse your long legs.” You mubled as you tried to swing in the baby swing. Only your feet fit but that wasn’t going to stop you from swinging. 

“Get rekt.” He gloated while swinging. 

You kept with your pathetic little swings and watched him swing. 

“So… who were those people?” You said. 

His swinging slowly stopped. He just started swinging side to side. He looked up at you and busted out laughing.

“You look like a fucking dumbass!!” He kept laughing at you. You tried to pick up your foot and kick him but you fell backwards and hit your head and back. He laughed even harder. You blacked out for a bit. 

When you woke up Mokuba was standing over you along with the driver. You groaned in pain and rolled around on the floor a bit. This was just not your day. Your head hurt and you felt dizzy. You’re pretty sure you have a concussion. Mokuba and the driver helped you into the car. You sat there and laid back resting your head. Mokuba and the driver got in. 

“We headed home?” You asked.

“Yeah, I’ve had enough excitement for today.” He chuckled. 

“Good, I don’t feel like leaving the house for a while after this.” You commented. You looked over at him and saw him pout at you. 

“That pouty face may work on Seto, but I think you just look stupid.” You said and his pout faded away. You laughed at him.

Since the park wasn’t too far from the Mansion the ride was short. You got your bags from the car and went to your room. Time to change into more comfortable clothes. You got dressed into some new pajamas and took out your stuff from the mall. Your head was still killing you and you decided to raid the medicine cabinet for some relief. 

Soon dinner time came and went. After dinner you decided to set your revenge on Mokuba in action. You grabbed your facial products, scented candles, lotions, various sweets, drinks and a foot spa massager. You went to the living room and started setting things up. You turned on Netflix and put on the movie A Little Princess. 

You finished setting everything up. It was perfect. Whenever you made a set up like this you called it family time. A sappy girly movie and self care stuff. It was great. Mokuba hated it cause it’s girly. Seto didn’t usually attend, he was usually busy. You sent out a text to the group chat. You heard their phones ping as they received the messages. 

A loud groan came, and you knew it was Mokuba. You got a text back that read “Give me 15 minutes.” You smiled and pressed play on the movie. Might as well start the movie while you wait. A few minutes in you hear someone come in behind you. You turn to give Mokuba a shit eating grin.

You were instead giving Seto your shit eating grin. He stared down at you and you quickly turned the shit eating grin in a smile.

“You came to join us?!” You jumped up excited. 

“I wanted to join in this time. Last time I came it was just playing video games.” He said. A little reluctant to join in. 

“This is to get some revenge on Mokuba from this morning.” You grinned.

He shrugged and sat down next to you. “Help me apply a face mask.”

You beamed and help him chose a face mask best suitable for his skin. It was a clay avocado and oatmeal mask. Then you sent him to the nearest bathroom to wash his face. You push the clay out of the tube and onto your hands. He lays back his head and you help spread it on his face. You manage to get most of his face done and Mokuba walks in. He stares at both of you and you both stare at him.

“Am I interrupting something?” He grinned. 

“You’re late.” You groaned. 

“It’s your turn anyways” Seto shifted about.

Mokuba stopped him from getting up. “It’s fine, I already know how to apply my own face masks. Besides I only use sheet masks.” He grabbed one of the sheet mask and put it on his face. “I washed my face before hand too.” 

As Mokuba set back to relax you shrugged and kept applying the mask to Setos face. Once you finished you cleaned off your hands and started turning on the spa foot massage. Seto looked at you quizzically. You took off your socks and poured a Lavender Epsom Salt into the foot massager. You waited a while and then put your feet into the warm water. 

You squirmed about a bit as the massager tickled your feet. As you relaxed you settled back into the couch and watched the movie. You all critiqued some of the weirder and sillier parts of the movie. But enjoyed it. Eventually you all had to wash off the face masks and apply other facial products. 

“What’s that thing you put your feet in?” Seto questioned.

“It’s a foot massager. Wanna try it?” You smiled at him.

“Uh… sure.” He looked a bit doubtful.

You refresh the water and Epsom salts for him. Then you instruct him on how to use it. He looked uncomfortable as he put his feet in it. 

“This isn’t too hot?” He questioned and looked at you with a bit of fear. 

You laughed and told him no. You sat back into the couch and continued to eat snacks and watch the movie. At some point you drifted off to sleep and woke up in your own bed.


	5. His Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show Seto's side of things as well.

Mokuba was forced awake early this morning. He was still tired from yesterday and Seto was forcing him up. Instead of Seto actually waking him, a maid was sent to fetch him. Seto knew Mokuba wouldn’t fight off the maid. Mokuba was too nice to tell a maid off. Mokuba lazily got out of bed and walked towards Setos study.

“You summoned me, master.” He said in a raspy voice. Sleep was still upon him. Seto was working at his desk. He didn’t even look up to greet Mokuba. 

“Don’t give me attitude. It’s too early for that.” Seto retorted. 

“Too early for attitude but not to wake me up after a tiring day.” Mokuba said a little heated.

“Well you’re going to have to get used to that once you start working with me.” Seto said.

Mokuba groaned and sat on the ground. Pouting like a child that just woke up from a nap. Seto turned in his chair stared at Mokuba. Mokuba looked back up at him and glared. Seto went back to his work. 

“Get up and sit in the chair. Stop acting like a child. We need to talk. It’s about your friend.” Seto’s tone was serious. 

Mokuba got up and sat in the chair. He was a little worried. Did that little drunken mistake get you into a bunch of trouble? Was he going to make you move out? Did he hear your confession last night? Mokubas head was racing. 

“What about her?” He questioned and stared at Seto.

“How long does she plan to stay around?” He didn’t look up at Mokuba. 

“What?” Mokuba was getting scared at this point.

“You heard what I said.” He kept on working.

Mokuba had to think fast. He didn’t want you to go. “Do you want her to leave? Look if it’s about yes-“ 

“No. I don’t want her to leave…” Seto interrupted him. “Let me rephrase. Does she plan to stay after she finishes school?”

Mokuba looked at him. “Why do you want to know?” 

Seto stopped working. He looked over at Mokuba. “Look, don’t tell anyone…” He started and ran his hands through his hair. Mokuba grinned, he knew exactly what Seto was leading up to. He was going to have a lot of fun with this. He wiped the grin off his face as soon as Seto looked at him. 

“She… I…” Seto was struggling. He didn’t know what to say or how to say it. He usually could get to the point and was very straight forward. 

Mokuba looked at Seto. Trying so hard to find the words. Mokuba was struggling to not lose his shit. This was definitely worth waking up at 7 am. 

“Do you like her?” Mokuba inquired. 

Seto stared at him. Processing everything. If he was honest, he didn’t really know. He enjoyed you being around but sometimes you did get on his nerves. He just wasn’t sure, it’s not like you’re around him often. 

“I can’t give a definite answer, but I want her around.”

Mokuba stared at Seto. He’s never really seen his brother like this. He’s had girlfriends and other crushes in the past but not quite like this. Maybe it’s because he knows you a little better. 

“Well, she graduates in a year. Also, I believe she plans to stay with us this summer.” Mokuba says to him. Seto gets a bit relieved by this information. He has a year to try and keep you or fail. He wasn’t going to fail, not this time. 

“Alright. Thank you. You’re free to go about your day.” He turns back to his work on the desk. 

Mokuba gladly leaves and go on to your room. As Seto is busy with his work he hears a loud thud. He wants to ignore it but knows that Mokuba has most likely started something with you. What if Mokuba told you? He jumps out of his chair and walks over to your room. He listens in and hears you telling Mokuba to fuck off and then a struggle. 

“They’re just causing a ruckus.” Seto thought to himself. Relieved that Mokuba hasn’t said anything. He decides to barge in on you two being idiots. He gives a knock just to make you both aware of his presence and walks in. 

“Why are you making so much noise at 10 am?” Seto said a little tired of you both distracting him from working. 

You screamed and start beating Mokuba with a pillow. Seto watches you for a bit, impressed, scared and astonished you have the energy for such antics. He decided that Mokuba had enough of a beating and picked you up. 

What he didn’t expect was for you to be so soft or how easy it was to pick you up. He felt you tense up and decided to say something to break the weird tension. 

“Normal people wake up even earlier.”

Unfortunately, that didn’t work and you only squirmed and struggled. Seto looked at to Mokuba. He was grinning like an idiot. “Did he set this up?” Seto thought to himself. You kept squirming and were starting to slip from his grasp, so he held you tighter. 

“You both need to calm down.” Seto said and glared at Mokuba. Then you gave a stupid response. To which he replied, “I watched you nearly kill my brother with a pillow.” Since you are squirming and not wanting to stay still, he decided to just drop you.

He walked towards the door. He had work to do and he wanted it done before he had to go to work tomorrow. “At least keep quiet until lunch.” With this he left you both to continue his work. 

He continued on and he heard you both leave at one point. He continued on working for most the day. His back hurt from being bent over the desk all day. He sat back and decided it was time for a break. He got some tea and a snack to brought up to his study. He reflected on his feelings for you.

You were significantly younger than him. You were Mokubas best friend. He didn’t know you that well. You were pretty cute though. Maybe it was that you were kind of chaotic and added some needed distraction from his routine. It was a bit lonely and monotonous when it was just him and Mokuba. 

Back then he was just focused on beating one person so badly. Not even being able to truly care for Mokuba. He didn’t even really notice when Mokuba came home bruised up. It wasn’t even until you started becoming a regular occurrence in the house, did he truly notice you. 

When he went too far in beating his rival, he finally decided to stop and focus more on his company and his brother. By then you were sleeping over and he found you on the couch in the living room. He felt a bit of pity for you and talked with Mokuba to giving you a room to stay in. 

He looked over at what used to be your part of the study. You no longer needed his help with homework since you took up art. It’s not like he could help you with that anyways. He continued thinking. Then he heard you both walk in. It was a bit after lunch. 

Mokuba knocks on the door to the study and Seto tells him to come in. Mokuba looks a bit upset and sits in chair. 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned. 

“I saw them today. Yugi and his friends. We ran into them at burger world.” Mokuba spoke a bit quietly.

“Did something happen?” Seto was getting a bit concerned. Those guys hadn’t made any attempt to talk to them since the incident. Why would they want to start something now?

“Yes and no.” Mokuba started. “They tried to talk to me, but I wasn’t really having it. Then they started pissing her off and she yelled at them. We made a bit of a scene and left.” 

Seto chuckled a little at the thought of you yelling at that group.

Mokuba continued “we went to the nearby park and she fell off the swing and has a concussion.”

Seto stared at Mokuba. Mouth slightly ajar. “Just because I may or may not have a crush on your friend doesn’t mean you can go breaking her.”

Mokuba laughed. “Don’t worry she’s fine! I just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks. Now get out I have work to do.” Seto shooed him off. He did need to get back to work. He wanted to finish early to at least eat dinner and maybe have a conversation with you. Maybe to confess or something. Maybe it was too early for that. 

Soon it was dinner time. He was nearly done with work so once dinner was over, he rushed back to get work done with. Just as he completed everything, he got your text. “Family time.” It had been a while since he attended one of these. Probably just playing video games. 

He heard Mokuba groan and decided Mokuba was just acting out. He came to the living room and see you sitting on the couch watching a movie. You turned and had a funny looking grin. He stared at you and you quickly changed expressions. It was a but terrifying to him how people could do that. It didn’t help when you nearly jumped at him.

“You came to join us?!” You said to him. You sounded happy. 

“I wanted to join in this time. Last time I came it was just playing video games.” He was a little scared as to what he may be signing up for. You explain the reasoning for tonight’s theme of family night. Revenge. 

“Might as well play along” He thought and sat next you. He asked for your help with face masks. Once you had helped him pick out a mask and wash his face, he came back to get the mask applied. It was a bit cold and felt weird. He wasn’t going to complain though. You were really close to him. 

Other than that, it was pretty uneventful, but the foot massager was pure bliss to him. It’s nothing compared to an actual foot massage, but it was a good temporary relief. He’d be sure to steal it from you on days where he’s forced to walk around more. 

Halfway through the movie he feels you laying on his arm. He blushes and he looks over to you and sees you sleeping. looks over to Mokuba, who’s also asleep. You looked so comfortable. He stopped the movie and carried you off to bed. You were heavier when you slept but still as soft as when you were awake. He tucked you into bed and left your room. You were pretty cute when you slept. 

He went back to wake up Mokuba and get him into bed too. Seto had to help him because Mokuba nearly walked into every wall as he went back to his room. Eventually Seto retired to his own room too.


	6. Ice Cream

When you woke up in the afternoon you were surprised. Mokuba wasn’t waking you up. He’s probably sleeping in to. Thank god, you’d get some rest for today. That’s when you saw your door creak open.

“Noooooooo” You groaned.

“I haven’t even stepped inside yet, besides you’re awake.” Mokuba said as he walked in. You sat up with a grumpy face and bed head. Mokuba handed you a warm drink. Your face lit up.

“Coffee!” You took it from him and took a drink. You choked a bit when you tasted it.

“What the fuck Mokuba? Hot chocolate??”

“Seto got the last of the coffee and failed to inform anyone that there wasn’t any left.” He said as he drank his own hot chocolate. “I’ve informed the staff, there’ll be coffee tomorrow.”

“So what’s today’s game plan?” You sipped on your drink.

“I don’t know, I was hoping you’d want to do something?” He said. 

“Hmm” You said as you chugged your drink.

You thought of things to do, but there wasn’t a lot coming to mind. You kinda just felt like staying home. The past few days were just filled with excitement. But this was Mokuba’s last week of freedom. 

“Let’s just walk around downtown Domino till we find something to do.” You said.

“Alright.” He said. “I’m going to go get dressed then.” He left the room after that.

That gave you time to get ready as well. You took your time to look presentable since you were most likely going to be out for a while. You grabbed a bag and filled it with the essential items, phone, charger, wallet, etc. You waited for Mokuba in the living room and sat on the couch from last night. You chuckled at the memory of Seto in the face masks. No matter who it is people always look funny with those on. 

Mokuba finished a few minutes after you did and you both headed to a car. This time Mokuba wanted to drive instead of taking a driver. Sure, parking sucked, but Mokuba liked having a car. You were relieved because you always felt bad having a driver take you somewhere aimlessly. After some driving around Mokuba found a good place to park and you both got out.

“Where to now?” He said.

“Let’s head towards the Plaza, there’s always something going on there.” You started making your way there. 

Mokuba followed your lead. It took some time to get there since he parked quite a bit away and you both had no idea where you were going. You both bickered over where you were going. After some struggling to find the Plaza you resorted to using your phone. You followed the phone and ended up in the wrong place. By some miracle you weren’t too far from the Plaza when you asked a stranger for help.

At the Plaza there were a few things you do to kill some time till you came up with ideas of what to do. You ran up to the fountain near the center. It was always so cool to look at. It had three blue eyes dragons’ statues on it with water streaming out of their mouths. Seto had it donated to the city, along with the little interactive fountains nearby. You stared at the fountain for a bit and dug into your bag. Mokuba came up behind you and looked at you.

“Do you even believe in that stuff?” He chuckled.

“Yes!” You exclaimed as you pulled out a penny. 

“Do you have an extra?” He asked. 

You gave him the penny you pulled out and dug around for another one. You found one and turn your back to the fountain. Mokuba did the same as you. You close your eyes and make your wish. Then you toss the coin behind you and into the fountain. It was a bit childish, but it was always fun to do. Maybe it does work. 

“Did you wish to start dating my brother?” He teased.

You glared at him. “No, I did not.” 

“What’d you wish for then?” He asked.

“I can’t tell you or it won’t come true!” You said.

“Isn’t that for birthday wishes?” He replied.

You shrugged your shoulders. “I figure all wishes follow the same rules.” 

You saw an ice cream stand and grabbed Mokuba and headed towards the stand. “I wish for ice cream!” He laughed and followed you to the stand. You looked at the menu of ice cream they had available. They had standard stuff, and some things you never really saw before. You decided to go for a classic vanilla flavor dipped in chocolate. Mokuba got himself a Neapolitan milkshake.

You both sat down on a bench and people watched while you enjoyed your snacks. You thought on what you had wished for. Mokuba wasn’t completely wrong about your wish. You didn’t wish to start dating Seto, you wished to spend more time with him. You enjoyed having him around. Hopefully with Mokuba helping at work, they’d both be home more often. It’d feel a little more like a family then. 

Maybe you all could come to the Plaza together one day. Maybe it could just be you and Seto. The lights at the Plaza could get pretty romantic at night. You zoned out as your thoughts of going on a date with Seto at the Plaza went wild. Mokuba looked around. Not a lot of people around on a Monday afternoon. 

Just as you were getting to the part in your daydream where you and Seto were going to kiss, Mokuba nudged you. You gave him a look and you saw him looking at something. You followed his gaze to see what needed your attention. That’s when you saw them. The same group of people from yesterday. Except there were more people with them. 

Unfortunately, they took notice of you two. You rolled your eyes as they started making their way over to you both. Sure, it was rude to do but they didn’t make a good first impression. After rolling your eyes you looked back at them. They must’ve seen you roll your eyes and only sent one person to you guys. 

It was the only girl in their group of friends. She was kinda cute and looked nice but you glared at her as she made her way over. She saw you and made her approach more towards Mokuba. 

“Hey Mokuba! Look, I’m sorry for what happened yesterday. I guess we were kind of rude to you and your sister.” She looked over at you when she said that last part. 

You ate your ice cream and glared at her friends. 

“We just got a little excited, we haven’t seen you in years and you suddenly have a new sibling.” She continued. 

“Yeah… Me and Seto, just prefer to be on our own. We’re kind of busy with running the company.” Mokuba replied. 

“Do you want to hang out with us? We’re just going around downtown and window shopping.” She said to him.

Mokuba turned to you, to see if you had an opinion on the matter. You weren’t completely sure if you wanted to be around these people. But it’d probably be better to give them a second chance. Maybe they are nice. You shrugged at Mokuba as a response. 

“Sure.” He said and got up. 

You followed them over to the group or people. They each introduced themselves to you. There was Jounouchi, Hiroto, Anzu, Ryo, Ryuuji, Yugi and Atem. Following their introductions, you introduced yourself. You told them you weren’t actually a Kaiba but at this point in your relationship to them you might as well be. 

They explained how they knew Mokuba. They didn’t give a lot of detail to save time. So far they didn’t seem that bad. Some of them you could see as not clicking as a friend right away because of their personality but the group as a whole wasn’t too bad. They mentioned how they came her to get Jounouchi shoes and you all headed towards a shoe store. 

They took you to a store called Junky Scorpion. They explained how the previous owner used to be a scam artist but once the store changed owners it became fairly popular. They said how even they got scammed by the old owner, but they trust the new owner. You all went in and looked around at the shoes.

The shoes weren’t the ones you were used to seeing around. Jounouchi and Hiroto go a little crazy over the shoes. You laughed at them, sometimes boys can be dumb. You walked off on your own to see if maybe you could find some shoes you’d like. After looking around though, you didn’t find anything you liked. Besides you didn’t even need new shoes yet. 

Atem approached you while you were looking at a pair of shoes. 

“So how are the Kaibas treating you?” He said.

“Pretty good.” You replied. Taking a bit more interest in the shoes than the conversation he was trying to start.

He picked up the shoes next to the ones you were looking at. “Be careful around them.” He said.

You looked at him. “What?”

You looked you in the eyes. “They’re not exactly the greatest of people.”

“What are you trying to get at?” You started to get angry. How dare he speak about them like this. 

“Look, you don’t know them how we know them.” He said in a serious voice. “I’ll explain things to you later. I feel as if they don’t tell you everything or you wouldn’t be with them.”

You got angry. You’ve known the Kaibas for most of your life. Hell, you’re living under their roof. They’ve been nothing but great to you and he’s talking badly about them. 

“Don’t assume things. I may not know them how you do but they treat me with nothing but kindness.” You said to him.

You put down the shoe you were holding and walked away. But he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back a bit. You glared at him and he glared right back.

“I’m not from this world and I’m trapped here because of Kaiba.” He said.

You stared him down. His gaze was almost as cold as Seto when he was angry. His grip on your wrist tighten. You pulled free of his grasp and went over to Mokuba. You noted to try to avoid him for the rest of the time. 

Jounouchi finally picked some shoes and bought them. After everyone gathered outside you all decided you were hungry. Their whole group argued over which burger place they wanted to go to. You weren’t really feeling like burgers though. 

“I think I saw a café near the plaza.” You tell them. 

“It is closer than most the burger places here..” Anzu said.

The guys started to argue with you and Anzu over not getting their burgers. They claimed a burger was more filling taste better than what any café could give.

“I say we go to the café.” Mokuba interrupted them.

“Besides, we had burgers yesterday!!” Anzu said.

“I do have to agree with them on the café…” Said Yugi.

After a bit more arguing between everyone, everyone eventually agreed to a café. Jounouchi was very insistent on getting burgers but you challenged him to a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. You were able to beat him in that and it made him shut up. Mokuba teased him about never being able to beat anyone from the Kaiba household. Everyone chuckled at that. 

You found the café, Almondo. It was pretty cute and had a good view of the Plaza. Everyone agreed to outdoor seating since it was a really nice day. You all had to sit at two different tables though due to there being many people. 

Jounouchi, Hiroto, Ryo, and Ryuji sat at one table and you sat with Mokuba, Anzu, Yugi and Atem. Since you didn’t want to sit close to Atem you got a seat between Anzu and Mokuba. You looked through the menu to see what you’d want. Surprisingly they had a lot of options for food. You decided on getting Takoyaki and a bubble tea. 

Everyone chatted amongst themselves till the food and drinks arrived. You were hungrier than you thought. You ate the entire plate of Takoyaki. You even attempted taking some of Mokubas food. You would’ve succeeded if he didn’t slap your hand away. The others at your table laughed at your antics. 

Lunch went on pretty uneventfully. Eventually they had to leave to go do something. You and Mokuba decided that you should bring Seto a coffee from the café since it’s almost his lunch break. The café wasn’t too far from the office either. 

You got his coffee and made your way over to the office. Since Mokuba had been around the company since he was young he had an all access pass to get into Seto’s office. He even had access to Seto’s personal elevator. When you went into the elevator it was huge and very fast. It only took one minute to reach the top floor. 

Unbeknownst to you it led straight to his office.As soon as the doors open, Seto was standing there with his arms folded. He looked a little irritated. You felt a little pain in your heart each time he looked at you like that. Must be a bad Monday at work.

“What are you doing here?” He said coldly.

“We brought you coffee for lunch.” Mokuba said. 

He glared down at you both.

“We were in the area and thought it would be nice to bring you something as a pick me up.” You said shyly and handed him the coffee.

“Thank you.” He said as he took it. “Don’t come in through this elevator again.” 

He then pushed the button that took you to the first floor and watched as the doors closed. When the doors closed you and Mokuba gave each other a yikes sort of look. The elevator quickly reached the bottom and opened up for you guys. 

“Oof.” Mokuba said as he got out of the elevator. 

“Must be a really bad day today.” You said as you followed him. 

“I’m gonna get an earful later about this.” Mokuba groaned. “Let’s go home for now.”

“Gotta prepare your funeral?” You asked. He gave a sad nod and you patted him on the back.


End file.
